Half Life: Redemption
by TheSoviets
Summary: After Gordon fails to defend the rocket, he finds himself, Barney, and Adrian put into another dangerous situation. Will the trio be able to retake Earth from the Combine and help their new allies? Or will Gordon fail to redeem himself, and let the Combine finish off the Resistance. Because there are no more second chances. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Gordon fired a Magnusson Device from his Gravity Gun. There were no other Magnusson Devices close enough, so he had to make this one count. He fired it at the Strider that was trying to destroy the rocket. The rocket was the human race's last hope to beat the Combine menace. Without the rocket, the Combine's portal would stay open, and they would double their efforts in taking back Earth by sending reinforcements through the portal. Gordon was tasked with defending the base from the Striders, and this was the final one. So, as the Magnusson Device flew through the air, Gordon failed to notice the Hunter that was firing at it until it was too late.

 _'Oh no...'_ Gordon thought, as the Device was shot out of the air. The Strider continued, ignoring the rockets fired by the rebel troops, and destroyed the rocket. All the rebel's effort, and all the lives lost. For nothing. This was the final nail in the coffin. Gordon quickly turned over towards the Hunter, and lanched a large rock at it, killing it. The rebels had managed to destroy the Strider, but this was it. The rocket was their only hope at stopping the Combine.

And Gordon had falied the human race a second time.

XXXXX

The rebels were mobilizing. They were going to leave White Forset. The Combine knew of their location, and if there was any chance of survival, it was to run and hide. The rebels planned to search for one of the many abandoned towns or cities. Maybe another missile silo. The only thing that was certain was that they were leaving. The scout parties would search for somewhere to stay. Somewhere that infested or had been shelled.

This was all news to Barney Calhoun, as he and the citizens who had escaped City 17 via train, thanks to the aid of Gordon, had arrived a day after the failed rocket. Anyone who wasn't a scout was preparing the base for the Combine's attack. When Barney was told the news, he was shocked. Gordon was the One Free Man, for Christ sake! But Barney couldn't blame him, because novody had seen that Hunter, and Gordon had done everything in his power to stop the Striders. But some rebels didn't share his thoughts. They wanted someone to blame, and Gordon was that someone.

Barney was looking for Gordon's room at White Forest, and when he opened the door, he was shocked to find someone in there who wasn't Gordon.

"Ah, Mr. Calhoun. How nice to finally meet you, in the flesh." said a strange man in a suit. Barney tried to say something, but couldn't. He tried to move, but felt frozen. Everything but the man was blurry. "Now, you have done some impesssing things, Mr. Calhoun. Things that have caught the attention of my employers.I'm ssorry I did not notice your skillss sooner. You have many uses, Mr. Calhoun, and with the recent devolopments, you may be of some use to them. So, get sssome rest, Mr. Calhoun. You'll need it..." he finished, as his became more distant. Barney's vision darked, and he blacked out.

XXXXX

 **Fifteen Minutes Earlier**

Gordon sat on his bed, in a room that Eli had given him. He sighed, got up, and walked to a mirror. His HEV suit was still on, and it was caked it blood, both human and alien, and dirt. He wiped the Lambda symbol with his arm. He took another look at himself. His goatee was no longer that, but now in the early stages of a beard. He would have to remember to shave later. Thats when he notice _him_. The man in the suit. The one that put him in stasis for twenty years, and woke him up in this hellhole. Gordon knew better than to try and speak, as he has tried before, so he prepared for the horrible news that followed.

"Dr. Freeeeman. The man of the hour. You have done well, Dr. Freeman, much better than expected." said the suited man. That statement left Gordon made him feel confused. "Now, as much as I would love to sstay and chat, you have work to do. I hope you ssaid good bye to dear Miss Vance..." and with that, Gordon blacked out.

XXXXX

Adrian Shephard woke up. The last thing he remembered was Black Mesa and the government man "detaining" him. He looked around. The room was dark, and seemed to be a basement. He saw a staircase going up. He stood, and then checked himself. He was still in his HECU gear, which conststed of a PVC (powered combat vest), and gasmask. His tactical map was missing, and so were his weapons that he took from Black Mesa. He remebered the suited man saying something about "government property" or something. His suit had a full charge.

Deciding that staying in this basement for the rest of his days was not his best idea, he decided to look for a weapon, and then leave. He found an old shovel. It may not have been his wrench, but it'll do for now. He slowly crept up the stairs, and opened the door. He peeked his head out, finding nobody. He stepped out of the basement, and did a sweep of the house. It was a decent sized house, have three bedrooms and two bathrooms. He found nobody. There was no proof that anyone had been here for a long time. Everything had a thick layer of dust and cobwebs.

He looked in the driveway, and it was empty aswell. The sky was covered in grey clouds, and they stretched as far as the eye could see. He searched the kitchen, and found some canned beans. He was pretty hungry. So, he took a knife from the kitchen and popped the lid. He took off his gasmask and ate.

XXXXX

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for updating Half Life: New Beginnings. (I'm gonna just call it HL:NB, ok?) I've been itching to write something else. And yes, this is another Half Life and Mass Effect crossover. I love both games, so why not do another. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Adrian enjoyed the beans, and realized he probably hadn't eaten for a while. He got up and looked back out the window. He was located out in the countryside, and there were no other houses around. He also noted that there was a barn in the backyard. He noticed mountains aswell, that were covered in trees. He walked towards the barn, and opened the door. Inside there was something large, covered with a tarp. He also noticed a LOT of blood. He looked at the source, which was walking towards him. "Shit!" he yelled. He left the shovel inside.

There was only two of the zombie-things. He remembered encountering them at Black Mesa. The ones there consisted of the science team, his fellow comrades, or the security team. But these two looked like the former owners of the house. Civies. _'I guess we couldn't contain the situation.'_ he thought, before being pulled from his thoughts by a large claw swinging at him. He ducked, and threw a punch at the thing. It stumbled a bit, and groaned loudly. His fist stung like a bitch, so he decided he needed a weapon, and fast. He saw a toolbox across the room. He sprinted up to the first zombie and shoved it hard into the ground. It stumbled back, knocking both zombies down. Adrian scrambled towards the toolbox, and the first thing that caught his eye was a red crowbar. Not his first choice, but it would do.

The two zombies stumbled towards him. Adrian raised the crowbar, and hit the zombie. He heard a sickening ' _crack!_ ' of a skull breaking, and the zombie fell to the floor, still. The second creature raised it's arms in an attack, and Adrian rolled to the side. He swung his crowbar, and the zombie was stunned for a moment. Adrian swung a second time, and killed the monster.

Adrian took some time to collect himself, before inspecting the barn. The first thing he looked at was the toolbox. Inside, he found just what he needed! A red wrench! Just like his one at Black Mesa. He picked it up, and dropped his crowbar. He then went over to the tarp. He pulled it off, and found an old pickup truck. He checked it out, and it was ready to go. Hopefully the thing didn't need gas. He took the keys off a zombie, and started the truck. It started, and he revved the engine. The vehicle had three fourths of a tank.

He went inside the house, grabbed his remaining beans and shovel, hopped in the truck, and drove off.

XXXXX

Gordon rubbed his head. It hurt like hell. He opened his eyes. He wasn't at White Forest, and the suited fiend was nowhere to be seen. One thing that did catch his eye, however, was Barney. He was lying still on the floor. ' _Shit, he got to him, too. Where are we? More importantly,_ when _are we?'_ he thought. He slowly sat up, and crawled over to Barney. Luckily, he was still breathing. Gordon shook him lightly. His eyes opened, and he started coughing. He looked at Gordon.

"Gordon? What happened? Where are we? And who was that... guy?" Barney asked.

"To answer all your questions, I don't know. But... I've seen that thing before. It pulled me from Black Mesa, and put me on the City 17 train. It also gave us the sample we used at Black Mesa that caused this." said Gordon.

Gordon is still in his HEV suit, and Barney is still in his Civil Protection uniform, without the helmet. He then looks at the building they're in. It appears to be some sort of diner. Big glass windows at the front(used to be, now they're shattered), and a lot of overturned tables and chairs. Gordon stands up, and helps Barney to his feet. The next thing they notice is the smell. It smells like rotting meat. Gordon recognizes this smell.

It smells like Ravenholm. "Shit! Barney, we need to get out of here!" Gordon hissed. This may not be Ravenholm, but it sure as hell smells like it. Zombies smell bad, sure, but Ravenholm had so many, it gave it a certain smell that no-one could forget.

"Why, Gordon? Whats wro-" Barney was cut off by a loud moan. They looked to the front of the diner, and spotted a large zombie, with headcrabs lying on it's back. "RUN!" yelled Barney. They turned an ran deeper into the diner. They spotted a backdoor, and burst through it, stepping into an alley. They spotted a zombie, beginning to stir on the ground. Gordon kicked it multiple times in the head, while Barney looked for an exit. They could go out to the streets, but that leave them out in the open. He spotted a ladder on the side of the building next to the diner. "Gordon, look!" he pointed out the ladder, and Gordon nodded.

They both rapidly climbed the ladder. Once they reached the rooftop, they looked over the edge. The alley was filling with zombies. They turned around and inspected the rooftop. It was empty, and there was no way to get into the building. "Shit, we're trapped." said Barney. He looks at the next building over "Or are we..."

"The only option we have is to either jump, or die up here."

"Well, that's easy for you to say! You've got the HEV suit! I don't just have morphine lying around if I fall."

"Just shut up and jump." Gordon leaps forward, catching the side of the building, and pulls himself up. "Cmon, that wasn't so hard!"

"Oh, shit, I'm gonna regret this..." Barney says, before leaping and he misses the edge. Luckily, Gordon was there, and he caught his arm, and pulls him up on the building. "Thanks, Gordon. I owe you one." The duo then looks around the rooftop. This time, there is a roof access. There is also the corpse of a Combine sniper. He was lying in a pile of his own dried blood and limbs. It seems like someone used a grenade against him. His sniper rifle was lying nearby. Barney picked it up. "Still has a charge..."

He looks through the scope, and spots a police station with machine gun emplacments on the roof, and APCs parked around it. That must've been the Combines base of operations before the shelled this place. This town was big, but not big enough for a Citadel.

"Hey Gordon, I'll give you some support from the rooftops with this rifle, and you go check out the police station overthere. Maybe get one of the APCs working, and get the hell outta dodge." said Barney. He was a pretty good shot, having plenty of time to inprove since his time as a security guard a Black Mesa.

Gordon gave a nod, and opened the door into the building. It was dark, but he made use of his flashlight. Once he reached the bottom floor, he looked outside on the street. He saw a zombie limping along, until it noticed him. Gordon noticed a blue laser sight line up with the zombie's head, and a loud _pop!_ Gordon made his way outside, gave a quick thumbs-up to Barney, and continued down the street. He was pretty close to the police station,as it was only two streets away. He walked into a building, noting the blood spatters on the wall. He saw a rebel body, most of it decomposed. Gordon noticed that almost everything had a layer of dust, and the zombies were a bit sluggish and rotted. This suggested that the shelling had happened a while ago.

Gordon took his eyes off the corpse, and to it's weapon. He picked it up, recognizing it as an MP7 SMG. He checked the clip, and it had twelve bullets left. At least he had a weapon.

With that, Gordon went through the back door of the building, into another alley. He spotted a fast zombie sprinting straight at him. It let out an inhuman howl. He fired a quick burst of three bullets into it, and slowed down a bit. Gordon waits till it's closer, than fires the rest at it at point-blank range. The zombie falls to the ground, dead fotr a second time. He noticed another fast zombie sprinting at him, coming from further down the alley. He raised his SMG to fire, but all he heard were clicks. He saw a blue beam line up with the sprinting zombie, and heard another _pop!_ He saw Barney waving from a rather tall apartment building. Gordon gave another thumbs up, and entered the next building.

XXXXX

 **A/N:**

 **Hello once again! This story is coming along well, in my opinion. But worry not, HL:NB fans. It has not been forgoten. I'm just writing this story, for now. Anyways, please review and enjoy! Till next time!**

 **P.S: Sorry if my combat scenes suck. I'm still new to this, and it will get better over time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Gordon walks into the next building, leaving Barney's sight. Barney noticed how close Gordon is to the police station, and scans the street. He sees six zombies. Three regular, two of those Zombines, and one of the larger ones, carring the poison headcrabs. He lines up a shot on a Zombine and fires, killing it. He does the same for the next one, too. He lines up a shot on the 'carrier' zombie, and shoots it through the head. He also noticed how that zombie had already used all of it's headcrabs. He lines up another shot, and blows it's head clean off. Gordon runs out of the building he was in, and smashes a chair on a zombie, and kicks it while it's down. Barney shifts his view to the last zombie, and fires.

XXXXX

Gordon looks at the corpses, and gives Barney the thumbs up. Gordon walks into the next and final building, and turns on his flashlight. He sees four rebel bodies. He looks at their weapons. He picks up some clips for the MP7, and finds a shotgun. He walks through the building, and comes out into another alley. He climbs a ladder up to the roof, and looks at Barney. He waves him, and Banery makes his way to Gordon.

XXXXX

After about twenty minutes, Barney meets up with Gordon. "Thanks for covering me, Barney. Almost makes up for that beer." said Gordon, with a grin.

"Damnit! I forgot about that. I hoped you did, too." Barney laughs. They both look towards the police station. It looked like a warzone. Bodies, both rebel, zombie, and Combine, littered the streets. It looked like the Combine couldn't extract before they shelled the place. Kind of ironic. They both go down into the building, and arrive on the street. Barney slings the riffle over his shoulder, and picks up an AR2. "I'm keeping this sniper rifle. We might be able to charge it inside."

Gordon brings up his shotgun, and walks to the open door. There is an errie feel to this place. He spots a zombine running towards him, and he fires at its headcrab. It explodes, and the body falls to the ground. Gordon searches it, and picks up a grenade. They walk forward, and come up to two doors. They decide that splitting up is a bad idea, and both go for the right door. They open it up, and inside is the garrage. The whole building seems to have been re-made, as the walls are a cold grey metal, and so are the doors. Inside the garage are two APCs, and a few charging ports. Barney walks up to one, and charges his sniper rifle to the max. Gordon also charges his suit all the way.

"I'll get one of these APCs running, you go find the armory." says Barney. Gordon nods, and walks out and heads to the door on the left. It opens, and on the other side are holding cells. There are also three zombine. One pulls a grenade, and Gordon shoots at it. The zombine's arm flies off, taking the grenade with it. He raises the but of the shotgun and hits it's head, before lowering it and finishing it off. He turns to the other two, and watches them explode because of te first one's grenade. Gordon stumbles a bit, but regains himself. He walks into the room, and looks around.

Inside the cells are humans. All of which are dead. Some are decomposed, and some are banging against the glass as zombies. Gordon continues forward, and opens the door to an elevator. He presses the button, expecting nothing to happen, but is supprised when the elevator lifts. He'll have to ask Barney about it later. He then continues on floor two. He see a ladder leading to the roof, and a final door. He opens it, and finds the armory.

Inside, the walls are lined with AR2s, MP7s, USPs, Spas', grenades, mines, energy balls, spare Combine armor, ammo, and stun rods. Because Gordon didn't have a crowbar, he replaced it with a stun rod. He took ammo for the AR2, Spas, and the MP7. He also took some grenades and some energy balls for Barney.

Barney then entered the armory, and gasped. "It's like Christmas morning!" he grabbed a USP and put it in his holster, along with a stun rod aswell. "Gordon, I got an APC up and running. So when you're ready, we can head on out of here."

"Ok, Barney. Lets go to White Forest."

XXXXX

Garrus Vakarian piloted the shuttle. It was rather big, for it's size. It wasn't a troop transport shuttle, it was one meant for long distance travel. It easily housed the three turians inside it for the days they have been traveling. There was a dreadnought orbiting a gas giant on standby, should assistance be needed. But no communication was to be expected, as the trip would take a while. They would be approaching the planet soon. It was the third from it's star, and appeared to be a garden world. Or used to. Dark grey clouds covered most of the world, and they were reciving strange energy readings from the surface. The team investigating said readings were Garrus Vakarian, who was being considered for a Spectre. There was Nihlus Kryik, a Council Spectre who was the one observing Garrus. And last, but not least, was Spectre Allea Vibiso. She was assisting Nihlus on the mission, considering that no one has ever explored this system. The law that made it so Mass Relays couldn't be activated was lifted. The only requirments was Council supervison.

The shuttle could see the planet and it's one moon. They spotted debris in orbit of the planet, and satellites in orbit aswell. Garrus scanned the satellites, and found that they were inactive. He pulled the shuttle closer to some debris, and scanned. "Shit! Brace!" yelled Garrus, as what appeared to be orbital defence turrets activated on the debris. Garrus piloted the shuttle, dodging the defence lasers, but he wasn't so lucky. A laser clipped his engines, and he lost control of the shuttle. It fell towards the planet's surface, and everyone strapped into their chairs, bracing for impact.

It's gonna be a long day.

XXXXX

Adrian was humming a tune through his gasmask, driving down the road in the truck. This was the first time in a while where he wasn't in immediate danger of dying.

He was driving along, when he spotted something falling through the atmosphere. It was a blazing ball of light. He wondered what it was, and decided to check it out. It wasn't like he had a mission or objective to complete anymore. He drove in the direction of the object.

XXXXX

While he was driving towards the crash site, he saw what looked like dropships flying towards it aswell. The only contact hes had here was with zombies, so maybe this could help. These dropships didn't look like any he's seen before, though. But he's fought aliens, so whatever this was, he could handle it.

XXXXX

He hid the truck in the forest, and walked the rest of the way. He could see the dropships letting out soldiers, and then flying away. He assumed they were soldiers, because of the armor and the guns. They looked pretty mean, but Adrian was a marine. He was meaner. He took the wrench, and snuck up behind the closest soldier. He was holding an SMG, and was standing guard. Adrian held the wrench, the slammed it down on the mans head. He heard a _crack!_ The man let out a yell, and heard a loud noise come from his radio.

The other soldiers turned in suprise. "Shit! Resistance!" one yelled. Adrian picked up the SMG, and dove behind a tree trunk. Bullets started hitting the trunk. There was only five men left, and Ardian could take them. He popped out of cover when the firing stopped, and fired a burst into a soldiers chest. He collapsed onto the ground, and the same loud noise happened again.

Adrian popped out of cover again, and sprinted towards another tree. His vest took some damage, but nothing that would hurt Adrian. Adrian waited for them to reload, before shooting at another soldier. The bullets clipped one of his legs, and he fell to the ground. Adrian took aim at another soldier, and was met with clicks. He threw the gun instead, hitting the soldier on the head, dazing him. Adrian then sprinted towards him, and ripped the gun from his hands. It was some sort of rifle. He sprayed into the dazed soldier's chest, ending his life. The last soldier took cover behind a tree, using his comrades demise as a distraction. Adrian noticed the beeping, and looked down.

He picked up the grenade, and threw it towards the soldier. He heard a boom, and the sound of his radio screehing. Adrian turned to the last soldier, who was lying on the ground. The soldier was holding a pistol in his shaking hand, and Adrian kicked it out of his hand. The soldier tried to back away, but he was stopped by Adrian stomping on his bad leg. "Who are you people? You don't look like any government soldier I've seen before." said Adrian.

"What the fuck are you talking about? We're the Combine!" spat the soldier. He then reached up to his head, and then Adrian heard a loud beeping.

The Combine soldier's head exploded in a cloud of red. ' _I guess thats their anti-interrogation method.'_ he thought. He picked up the SMG, which he realized was an MP7. He took the pistol, which was a USP, and put it in his holster. The rifle, he didn't recognize. But it sure as hell packed a punch. He collected all the ammo, and turned to face the origin of the firefight.

What had crashed looked like some sort of spacecraft. The thing was pretty big, blue, and glowed orange due to the heat of etering the atmosphere. He could make out a door on the side. He went over to it, and knocked. "Hello?" Adrian said.

XXXXX

Garrus's head _hurt._ The impact must have knocked him out, because he was just opening his eyes. He detached his harness, and stepped out of his seat. He saw Nihlus and Alleaslumped over in their chairs, unconscious, but otherwise ok. Garrus checked himself over. He was uninjured, and hoped to stay that way. He was about to open the door, when he heard gunfire outside. Lots of it. He heard voices, but couldn't understand them. He heard an explosion. Then more voices, and then another explosion.

He went over and grabbed his Vindicator, and pointed it at the door. After waiting a bit, he heard a few knocks. He heard a voice, but couldn't understand it.

XXXXX

Adrian waited a few seconds, before knocking again. This time, the door opened with a _woosh_ and he was met with the buisness end of a rifle. The one holding said rifle, was not a human. "Ah shit. How many more suprises are gonna point a gun at me today." says Adrian. The alien says something, but he doesn't understand it. It points at Adrian, then to the gun, then to the trigger, then gives him a questioning look. Adrian thinks it's asking him if he's friendly. Adrian nods, and the alien slowly lowers its weapon. Two more aliens appear behind the first alien, two looking similar, minus the face markings. The second looked different, having less of crest-thing.

Adrian also noticed how tall these things were. Adrian was 6'1''. These things were all taller than him. And Adrian was considered tall for his species. They had three fingers, and were avian in appearence. Adrian saw a few dropships in the distance, and he looked to his new 'friends'. He pointed to the dropships, and pointed to the bodies. He motioned for them to follow. They hesitated, but followed nonetheless. He led them back to the truck, hopped in, and started it up.

XXXXX

Garrus and Co. followed the alien. It led them to a primitave ground transport, and started it. He motioned for them to get it. They obliged, and Garrus got in the back with Allea, and Nihlus got in the front. He hated to leave in such a rush, but the alien really wanted to leave. And judging from the bodies, the aliens in the dropships were probably not nice. The alien drove off towards the mountains in the distance. Garrus felt as though he could trust this alien. But, he had been wrong before.

XXXXX

Gordon sat at the gunner's seat in the APC, while Barney was at the wheel. Gordon was keeping an eye out for danger, when he spotted a burning shape race across the sky. It looked like something was entering the atmosphere. "Hey, Barney! Do you see that?" says Gordon.

"Yeah, I see it. Want to go check it out?" says Barney. Suddenly, they saw two dropships, flying towards where the object was crashing. "Looks like the Combine's interested, too."

"Lets go."

XXXXX

 **A/N:**

 **Why, hello there! This story is coming along great! We've met most of our cast of heros. Just a few people left. Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of HL: R, and please review. Till next time!**


End file.
